


concept: stiles as derek

by CHER_UBIC



Series: Concepts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, Other, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: In another time, a fidgety kid with a buzz cut stands in the forest, wringing his hands and biting his lip."This is private property," he calls out, now rubbing his thumb over the bottom of his flannel.





	concept: stiles as derek

"Derek, this doesn't seem safe. What if the thing that killed that girl is still out here?"

 

"We have to find your inhaler."

 

"But-"

 

 A rustling of leaves up ahead brings the two boys to a stop. Scott grabs his chest, as if expecting a constriction of his throat, but nothing happens. Instead, a fidgety kid with a buzz cut stands before them. He's no taller than Derek, but he's lanky, layered in clothes as if hiding something. He raises his head and looks at them, hands wringing as if he couldn't stop them. He clears his throat before speaking.

 "This is private property," his voice is smooth and Derek is weirdly aroused. The soft-looking flannel the kid is wearing is now the victim of his fidgets, being scrunched up in his fist. Scott all-but falls over at the surprise of seeing another person this deep in the woods, even in the daytime. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to-"

 Something plastic hits Derek in the chest, and he instinctively grabs it. Scott's inhaler. 

 When he looks up, the boy is gone.

 

 " _Dude_ ," Scott hisses, grabbing Derek's jacket sleeve, "that was  _Stiles Stilinski._ The kid whose whole family died in that fire when we were kids. What's he doing out here?"

 Derek scans the woods with his eyes, but sees no trace of the boy- Stiles- where he stood, no distortion of the leaves, either. Where did he go?

 "I dunno," he says honestly, turning back to Scott. His brown eyes are wide with fear, and he's clutching his inhaler tight. "But we should leave before he comes back."


End file.
